


Romcoms and Little Kisses

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Humanstuck, Incubus Sollux, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solkat fluff shenanigans. Rated T for language (you know how Karkat is) and drug reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romcoms and Little Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I've been belligerent about writing since Saturday, but haven't had time to actually jot down until today. Solkat is a cute ship, so I wrote something cute for it. I hope I did these two justice in my writing.

Romcoms and Little Kisses

 

     Karkat's bedroom is a cluttered mess when he arrives home from his classes. He sighs, eyebrows knitted in frustration. He sets his bag down by the desk, then heads for the kitchen.

"Sollux, what are you doing?" The young Incubus in question is holding a jar of honey and had just begun to try eating it.

"Trying to thnack. Thankth for ruining it for me," he says as he puts the jar back in it's place. His tail swishes about as he walks over to Karkat.

"How wath your day, dork?" He places a small kiss on his lover's lips. Karkat blushes.

"It was okay for once. Gamzee was too caught up in his high to bother me while I was working." Karkat returns the kiss. 

"Tho are we thtill watching movies tonight?"

"Yup. But it's my turn to choose this time." Cue an unamused groan from Sollux. 

"Can it, bee-breath. You'll be fine." He presses a soft kiss to the Incubus boy's lips. Sollux returns it happily, pulling Karkat closer. Karkat pulls away, and Sollux whines.

"Later, babe. Later." Karkat pulls out a bag of popcorn from a cupboard.

 

~~~<@

 

      Karkat groans loudly. Again.

That is the fifth fucking time she's just walked past him and he is sick and tired of it.

Sollux senses his anger and chuckles inwardly at it. He curls up against Karkat, kissing him softly on the cheek. He kisses as much as he can of Karkat's face before his boyfriend tells him he's distracting and he wants to actually watch the movie. But he wasn't paying attention in the first place, this much Sollux knew. He peppers small kisses on the human male's neck, trying not too hard to keep the smile off his face. Unlike other incubii, Sollux didn't much like to sell himself to many different humans (contrary to popular belief, they were susceptible to human STDs). He belonged to one human only.

 

~~~<@

 

Karkat turns off the television with an angry huff of breath.

"That was a fucking shit movie. Must be ironic; why else would Strider have it?" Karkat grumbles. He plants a soft kiss on Sollux's forehead. Sollux's breathing is slow and even; he must've fallen asleep during the movie. Karkat moves so their position is more comfortable, and kisses the other's cheek.

"Mighty night, you dork. I love you."

 

~END~


End file.
